Las vacaciones se han terminado
by P0etess
Summary: Probablemente Tony nunca le contase todo lo que vivió en Afganistán y ella, definitivamente, no le diría lo mal que lo pasó en su ausencia; pero eso era lo de menos en aquel momento. Tony estaba bien y a salvo, y ahora que él había regresado... ella podía volver a su vida.


Cuando Tony fue secuestrado en Afganistán se enteró por la prensa. Su móvil empezó a sonar como loco mientras todos requerían que Obadiah o incluso ella misma hicieran una conferencia en nombre de Stark Interprises, pronunciándose al respecto y hablando de cómo aquello afectaría al futuro de la empresa.

Hasta aquel momento no le había importado lo invasivos que llegaban a ser los medios, cosa que ella sabía muy bien por las muchas veces que había tenido que ayudar a limpiar los errores de Tony a lo largo de los años, pero eso... eso era otro nivel. En el mismo momento en que lo supieron acudieron a ella, bombardeándola con llamadas y mensajes con todo tipo de peticiones para que aceptara hablar de ello, variando desde la cortesía y falsa empatía al cinismo y la morbosa alegría de algunos periodistas ante tales noticias.

Eran como aves de presa luchando a muerte por obtener un pedazo de sus pensamientos.

Esa fue la primera vez desde que trabajaba allí que tuvo que abandonar su oficina antes de la hora del almuerzo para poder ir a encerrarse en el baño y llorar en silencio hasta que se le hincharan los ojos. No escuchó a ninguna de las trabajadoras que entraron cuando ella estaba allí pronunciar una palabra sobre el tema, lo que indicaba que aún no lo sabían. Pero se enterarían y entonces hablarían. Y ella no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con todo eso ahora.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, aprovechó para volver a su despacho sin que nadie la viera... o al menos eso era lo que pretendía, pero se encontró con Obadiah esperándola con una triste sonrisa y le costó mucho no romperse enfrente de él. El hombre le dio un abrazo y le dijo que sabía que si había alguien además de él mismo al que le afectase la desaparición de Tony era a ella. Después ese primer y único momento en el que ambos hablaron de algo que no fuera trabajo a lo largo de todos esos años, el hombre la obligó a irse a casa y prometerle que desconectaría su teléfono para que no la acosaran más.

Durante los primeros días cada hora fue un suplicio, porque cada segundo que se perdía sin que hubieran noticias de Tony era tiempo que se volvía en su contra y que acicateaba duramente la esperanza que no podía evitar tener. Trató de seguir con su rutina de siempre; envió un escueto mensaje a la prensa diciendo que no se harían declaraciones y trató de volcarse en el trabajo, pero tampoco resultó.

Obadiah no era Tony, no estimulaba su mente dialécticamente como el otro lo hacía y su trabajo; que siempre le había apasionado, se volvió poco menos que aburrida burocracia, números, estadísticas e interminables reuniones con los accionistas, que parecían más interesados en hablar del futuro de Tony que del de la empresa... eso cuando no la miraban con ojo crítico, analizando sus ojeras y su permanente semblante de tristeza que su fachada de profesionalidad no podía ocultar.

Por eso mismo, una semana después de su desaparición, la pelirroja entregó su carta de renuncia a Obadiah, diciéndole que lamentaba muchísimo dejar la empresa en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero lo cierto era que se había dado cuenta de que todos aquellos años realmente había estado trabajando para el señor Stark y no para la empresa, así que ahora que no estaba, no podía continuar con su puesto de trabajo.

Obadiah le dijo que lo lamentaba profundamente y que las puertas de la empresa siempre estarían abiertas para ella. Acto seguido, le firmó una carta de recomendación pese a sus protestas, aunque con su experiencia en el sector, sus estudios y su reputación, le dijo que no la necesitaría. No le faltó razón, porque en cuanto su renuncia se hizo pública su móvil volvió a sonar desesperadamente, recibiendo ofertas de trabajo de todas las empresas que le hacían la competencia a Stark Industries; siendo especialmente insistentes Justin Hammer y Aldrich Killian, aunque este último al menos no la llamó directamente y se limitó a mandarle correos y un par de mensajes dónde recalcaba lo mucho que le gustaría verla de nuevo.

No se molestó en contestar a nada de lo que recibió, algo dentro de ella le decía que sería incapaz de trabajar para otra empresa sin sentirse culpable. Sabía que esa era una decisión que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar y de ser así, probablemente acabaría trabajando de nuevo con Killian ya que al menos había trabajado anteriormente con él, pero por el momento esa era una decisión que no quería enfrentar.

Lo único en lo que quería pensar era en que Tony era la persona más inteligente, audaz, valiente y resolutiva que había conocido en la vida; además de tener el hábito de querer llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo. Volvería a casa de una pieza y callaría todas las bocas que especulaban sobre su futuro, estaba segura de ello. Pero pese a todo, no podía evitar sentir un pellizco en la boca del estómago cada vez que los medios anunciaban que seguían sin tener noticias suyas.

Durante los siguientes meses apenas durmió. Obadiah era el único que rompía el silencio y reclusión en los que se había sumido manteniéndole al tanto con las novedades y era algo que agradecía y odiaba al mismo tiempo, porque su esperanza se encendía cada vez que la llamaba sólo para desinflarse inmediatamente cuando las noticias eran las de siempre.

Un día, recibió la llamada que tanto había estado esperando.

— Pepper, han encontrado a Tony. Está vivo. Lo van a traer al aeropuerto privado. No hay problema en que vengas a verlo, de hecho seguro que le gustaría que estuvieras allí.

Obadiah tuvo que repetírselo de nuevo para convencerla de que era verdad y una vez pudo poner su cerebro en marcha superando el shock inicial, se alistó lo más rápidamente posible y estuvo allí en tiempo récord, esperando por él mientras el miedo le atenazaba la garganta al ver a varios médicos preparando una camilla para trasladarlo al hospital. ¿Tan mal estaba?

Pasó los siguientes minutos rogando porque estuviera bien y esforzándose en contener las lágrimas, pero sus pensamientos se vieron ensordecidos por las hélices del avión en el que viajaba Tony. En cuanto lo vio con el brazo en cabestrillo y apoyándose en Rhodey sintió que sus peores miedos empezaban a confirmarse, pero entonces, con su habitual cabezonería desdeñó ir en camilla y bajó por sí mismo, aliviando todos sus temores y haciendo que no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa al ver por sí misma que estaba mucho mejor de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Él se acercó clavando la vista en ella y no le importó en absoluto que lo hiciera. Ahora sólo necesitaba que le dedicara un comentario irónico al que ella podría responder con un parecido grado de sarcasmo para terminar de convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Tony no la decepcionó.

— Tus ojos están rojos. —Señaló en cuanto llegó hasta ella. — ¿Has llorado por tu largamente desaparecido jefe?

— Son lágrimas de alegría. Odio buscar trabajo. —Respondió sin dejar de sonreír, aliviada.

— Sí, las vacaciones se han terminado.

Probablemente Tony nunca le contase todo lo que vivió en Afganistán y ella, definitivamente, no le diría lo mal que lo pasó en su ausencia; pero eso era lo de menos en aquel momento. Tony estaba bien y a salvo, y ahora que él había regresado... ella podía volver a su vida.


End file.
